Driveclub: Where The Victorious Means
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Welcome to World of Casual Racing & Music Festival, also Where The Victorious Means more join #Driveclub, join mega cast from popular Anime such "K-On!", "Infinite Stratos", "Oreshura", "Oreimo", "Touhou" with the most foremost car in the world, based on Sony PS4 Racing game called "#Driveclub" with presenter deliver from famous fictional Radio Station called Crash FM.
1. Welcome to Driveclub

**Ok, this is my second Race Story using English, but this time, as very similiar to Forza Horizon, but this is Crossover between Sony latest racing game called Driveclub & some Anime that i add, also this could be rival of Horizon Festival 2-0 which also insprating me to create a Driveclub: Where The Victorious Means alongside Driveclub, also the presenter is from Crash FM (i mean from Burnout series), in case, i doesn't own Driveclub, Anime character, All Car, & the Presenter (except CrashTV FM, is my version of Crash FM & also Criterion Crash TV in Burnout series), Driveclub must be Sony Game own.**

**Crossover between Multiple Anime & a Sony latest racing game, Driveclub**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome To DriveClub**

"Hey, what's up everybody, this is CrashTV FM with famous Radio station Crash FM, i'm DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker is HERE to show you about a #Driveclub" said Atomika, one of Crash FM & CrashTV FM Host, as the song called "Paradise City" who perfomence by American Famous Rock band called Gun N' Roses where played in small volume. "yes, #Driveclub is casual racing competation & music festival where you meet the ultimate risks & ultimate reward, just like Burnout racing" said Stryker, another Crash FM & CrashTV FM Host "Yes, Yes, Yes, & this ultimate reward will most expensive car in the world, the MERCEDES-BENZ AMG VISION GRAN TURISMO!" said Atomika, then a Bright Blue McLaren MP4-12C with Bright Red Hood with Driveclub logo vinyl's & had a word "DRIVECLUB" in front bumper & the word of "McLaren Automotive" in door appeared from right side & doing some extreme manuver like slalom & doughnut.

"Ohhh.., Check it out that king!, that Eita Kidou from Self-Creation!, thinks Sweden from Nantion & W doesn't will doing like that due his car, Koenigsegg Agera R, are too weak again Eita 12C, also Eita driving skill is closely to The Stig" said Stryker, "yes!, DJ Stryker just too afraid if Eita drive Stryker car" said Atomika, "Ok, first we to do this is the rivals of Horizon Festival, but if i was, he beat Tamaki Suoh A.K.A The Second Stig thought Tamaki also beated by another people during the championship of Horizon" said Stryker, "Ok, Eita driving skill were cames from blur" said Atomika, "yep, We has one question but Eita did answerd that, Ok, where also there some legendary, Tamaki Suou & Sebastian Michaelis will ready to fight Eita Kidou, just see, i'm DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker, see you after the song, Race Together, Win Together, bye" said Atomika, then he put a song called "Be Here Now" who perfomence by English electronic group called Hybrid.

After the song.

"Yeeeaaahhh. Baby!, we be here now again in CrashTV FM with me, DJ Stryker feat. DJ Atomika & one of Driveclub legendary, Eita Kidou" said Stryker, "So, Eita, what a question that make you legend & beating Sebastian Michaelis, Tamaki Suou, & Goku?" said Atomika as he pointing microphone at Eita, "uhh.., i was learning from my blur friend, Karin Yakemeta" answerd Eita through microphone, "ohhh..., before you hit Driveclub, you are hitting blur?" said Atomika, "yes, that's the answerd, also my friend want this so we created the group called Self-Creation" said Eita, "ohhh, thought that a another Driveclub competation, Yui Hi-huh...-a-sa-huh...?, forgot last name. Just want a challenge again Self-Creation, what you think?" said Atomika, "We want take challenge but because they are good mood, we make friendly again them" answerd Eita, "Just like you friend with Karin?" said Atomika, "yes, but i don't want crazy girl & stupid man" said Eita, then came bright yellow Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) with word "HO-KAGO TEA TIME" on front bumber, a logo of Porsche in both side door, & a logo of Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) in both side skirt.

"Ahhh.., there my friendly" said Eita as he walked to that 911, 'Heh.., i never saw that car because it's never seen at Driveclub' thought Stryker, "Hey, Yui, what up?" said Eita to Yui, a driver of Porsche 911 Carrera S, "Nice to meet you, ohh yeah, my friend is in my garage, so i here" said Yui,, "Ahhhh.., but your friend is fine?" said Eita, "Yes, how about Chihuahua-chan?" said Yui, "better" said Eita, "Ok, so, Yui-chan, what a secret you could be a competation of Driveclub?" said Atomika to Yui, "uhh.., before that i was number one Fairhaven Most Wanted" answerd Yui, "Ummm.., so, what your full name? i forgot your full name" said Atomika, "my full name is Yui Hirasawa" said Yui, "Ohhh.., & your group? I also forgot about that" said Atomika, "Ho-Kago Tea Time, call it Ho-Kago or HTT For Short" said Yui, then came four car, Red-Orange Lamborghini Aventador 50 Annisversario with a logo of Lamborghini at side door & logo of "Pirelli" at side skirt, White Hennessey Venom GT, Orange SRT Viper GTS with Black strip on top, Yamaha Logo at Side Skirt, & A logo of SRT on hood, & a blue BMW M3 GTS with a "Shell V-Power" logo vinyl's on front bumper & "Yokohama" logo on side skirt.

"Ohh.., my friend came, they who came are part of Ho-Kago Tea Time, so let meet with my group" said Yui, then a 4 girls are get out from their own car, it's look like the uniform same as Yui Uniform.

"Wow!, a girls with fast car?, making CrashTV FM & Crash FM is greatest hit ever seen" said Stryker, "Uhh.., can i go to toilet?" said Eita, "Ok" answerd Stryker, then Eita ran to toilet, "Hello!, nice to meet you, Stryker & Atomika" said a driver of Viper, "Wow!, you know my name & DJ Stryker!, but i don't know your name." said Atomika, "My name is Tainaka Ritsu, call me Ritsu or Ricchan" answerd Tainaka Ritsu, a driver of Viper, "Thanks, oh, who that M3 Driver?" said Stryker as he looking at a driver of BMW M3 GTS, it's seen a blovy blonde hair girl "her name is Tsumugi Kotobuki" said Ritsu as she presented Tsumugi Kotobuki, a wealthy girls & a driver of BMW M3 GTS, "Hello, Strike, nice to meet you" said Tsumugi as she smile, "Thanks, but call me DJ Stryker" said Stryker, "Aahh.., it's seen i'm looking at girls who stayed at her Hennessey, who is she?" said Atomika as she looking a straight long black hair tall girl, "Heh.., she is Akiyama Mio" said Ritsu as she presented Akiyama Mio, a shy girl & a driver of Venom GT, "Ok, Mio-senpai, say hello to DJ Atomika" said Yui-chan to Mio-chan, "Huh.., hello, Atomika" said Mio to Atomika, "Nice.., call me DJ Atomika, for my time, heh" answerd Atomika, then Mio back to her Hennessey Venom GT, "Too shy, but she got world fastest car, Hennessey Venom GT" said Atomika to Ricchan, "Thanks" answerd Ritsu, "Ohh. One more, who is that Aventador girls?, the Lamborghini Aventador was nice: a Lamborghini Aventador LP 720-4 50 Anniversario" said Stryker a he looking at Aventandor LP 720-4 driver, it's see a long black hair girl which she wears in pigtails, & the brown eyes that have a red-orange tint, "She is Azusa Nakano, she is the fastest driver in my group" said Ritsu a she presented Azusa Nakano, a driver of Aventador LP 720-4, "Nice to meet you, Stryker" said Azusa, "It's DJ Stryker. But your car was pretty nice: Lamborghini Aventador LP 720-4, it's was never seen in Driveclub due only built 100 car" said Stryker, "Arigatō (mean "thank you" in Japan)" said Azusa, "Uhh.., where the king?" said Ritsu to Atomika, "He is in toilet, but you guy are ready?" said Atomika, "Ready to go" answerd Yui, "Ok, back to your garage" said Atomika, then Yui, Azusa, Ritsu, Tsumugi, & Mio back to their own car, after that, the 5 crew girl with group know as Ho-kago Tea Time or shortly Ho-kago or HTT droven to Karin's garage.

"Eita!, are you done in toilet?" shouted Stryker to Eita, "My group will come in couple of minutes" said Eita as appeared after he going to toilet, then came another four car, Blue- Grey Koenigsegg Agera R, Bright Orange Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Edition, Blue-black Nissan GT-R Spec-V, & Pink Hennessey Venom GT.

"Hah!, that Venom GT is pink! *laugh*, who driving that?" said Atomika as he laugh, "ohh.. that driving that is my friend, Ai Fuyuumi" said Eita, "Hello, Ei-kun" said a girls who came from her Agera R, "Uhhh.., yeahh, Masuzu" said Eita, "Ohh.., so every will know, my name is Masuzu Natsukawa, that orange hair girls that more like chihuahua is Chiwa Harusaki, a driver of that GT-R is Himeka Akishino" said a driver of Koenigsegg Agera R, "Uhh.., & pink haired girls is Ai Fuyuumi?" said Atomika, "Yes" said Eita, "Ok, one more, what your secret your group is king of Driveclub?" ask Stryker to Masuzu, "Long story, but at you least, we learn it from blur" answerd Masuzu, "ok, your group is get ready to race?" said Atomika, "Yes, ready to race" answerd Himeka, "ok, now becaused race is going start at tomorrow, so let's all of you back to your own garage, that's it?" said Stryker, "Yes, no problem if racing is tomorrow" answerd Eita as he back to his MP4, all Self-Creation crew get back to their own car & went to Karin's Garage.

"Yes, the legendary is just hitting the gas back to their garage, but i think should probaly Yui just went get there & take all racer as she can" said Atomika, "yes, but there many plenty to do, Horizon is same as Driveclub, the winner that i thought is Tamaki Suoh & later taken by Haruka Amami" said Stryker, then came black satin Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.

"Heh, this would be Eita Kidou nemesis" said Atomika, "yes, must be i'm a champion, not Eita" said A Tall & Slim man with massive sex appeal exited "oohh.., you hate Eita is a champion?, what's your name?" ask Stryker to that man, "please call me Sebastian Michaelis" said That Man who already get out from his Sesto Elemento, "so, Sebastian, what you want here, do you want beating Eita Kidou?" said Atomika, "yes, i bought this to beat him" answerd Sebastian, "ohh..., but what your feel when you got beated by another people?" said Stryker, "I fell angry at them until i want kill them" said Sebastian, "ok, so, are you ready to race?" said Atomika, "Ready but not yet" said Sebastian as he back to his Lamborghini, then he drove to Lucas garage.

"Probaly this country called Canada, could a comfortable for racing?" said Stryker to Atomika, "Probaly yes, just when i saw Eita Kidou & Chiwa Harusaki" said Atomika, then came couple of car, the car are seen all was maked by Lamborghini, from left, Gallardo 550-2 Balbino Specs, Gallardo LP750-4 Superleggera, Murcielago LP670-4 SuperVelonce, Murcielago LP 640, & Aventador Dreamliner Edition.

"Ohhhh..oohhh..., a Lamborghini Group, that probaly i want that car because it's look like Rossolini Tempesta from Burnout: Paradise" said Atomika as he looking at Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV.

"Well, because Horizon championship taken by that bitch, so i want take Eita position" said Murcielago driver, it's seen it's blonde hair man, "woooaaaaoo..., what your name?" said Stryker to Murcielago driver, "call me Tamaki Suoh, i'm a beauty man that will ready to defeat Eita Kidou, i'm can beat Eita easy" said That driver, "ohh. Tamaki.., you cannot defeated that man, he regining a top fan when he join blur" said Atomika to Tamaki, "ok, if you want regining a top of Driveclub competation, you have to face again two group, Self-Creation that Eita where, & Ho-kago Tea Time. That two is too hard to defeat because from first they are extreme street racer, Ho-Kago is learned from Fairhaven, & they defeating Sweden who driving Koenigsegg Agera R" said Stryker, "hmm.., just want this bitch lose" said Tamaki to both Stryker & Atomika, "yeah, you are dumbass think i ever heard, but don't feel bad" said Stryker, "yeah, but you don't act like Henry Stickman" said Atomika, "ok, you are scum, i will see how real racing are" said Tamaki as he back to his Murcielago, then all Lamborghini car are driven to Lucas garage.

"Yeah, Henry Stickman is character from Henry Stickmin series?, right?" said Stryker to Atomika as the song called "Alien" who perfomence by Newgrounds User, xKore & another Newgrounds user, Nechura were played in small Volume, "really yes, but you think i like both SWAT & FD God from Flasdeck animation" said Atomika, then came couple of sport car, say it: Blue GTA Spano with Haruhi Itasha, Black-Violet Pagani Huayra, Orange Savage Rivale Roadyacht GTR, Flashy Red Spyker C8 Aileron, bright grey Carbon Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale, & Finally grey BAC Mono with some racing Vinyl's..

"Wiieeuu.., a sweet sport car is here, oh oh, i like that Itasha car, so sweet" said Atomika as he look at cute GTA Spano, "Huh?, you like Anime?" said Stryker to Atomika, "Yes, beside Racing. I also like Anime" said Atomika, the came a a driver of Spano.

"Hello!, people!, my name is Haruhi Suzumiya!" said Haruhi Suzumiya, a driver of GTA Spano, "Yes!, my name is DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker!" said Atomika, "ok, i very suprised i am in Driveclub" said Haruhi, "Uhh..., can you please calm down" said a driver of Pagani Huayra as he came out from his Huayra, "ohh.., who is that man who came out from Pagani?" said Stryker to Haruhi "ohh.., his name is Kyon" said Haruhi, "Kyon?, wow!, that cool codename" said Stryker suprised, "Ok, Haruhi, what you want again Driveclub?, but hopely i'm a host of CrashTV FM" said Atomika, "Yep, my favorite radio is Crash FM" said Haruhi, "you love Crash FM!?, Good!, thank for heard Crash FM with DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker" said Atomika as he overjoyed, "Ok, you're welcome, i will show again this demon" said Haruhi as she back to her Spano, then all of Haruhi group know as SOS Brigade are droven into Karin's garage.

"That amazing, man!, Haruhi love Crash FM" said Atomika to Stryker, "yes, but i just about Eita Kidou a.k.a the King just want a great time, but i was playing Burnout: Revenge" said Stryker, "ohh..., just like Masuzu Natsukawa bought an expensive Koenigsegg Agera R" said Atomika, then came two hyper car, red Koenigsegg Agera R, & pearl-violet Pagani Zonda Cinque.

"Oh my god!, look at that two chick!, Stryker!" said Atomika as he saw that sexy blond bombshell who get out from her Agera R, "hey, DJ Ass, my name is Panty Anarchy" said that chick to Atomika, "Uhh can you please call me DJ Atomika, i mean..., Yes! my name is DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker!" said Atomika, "Wait?, what that mean?" said Panty, "Uhh.., my name is DJ Atomika, & that guy with me is DJ Stryker" said Atomika, "& who is in that Pagani?" said Stryker, "ohh, her name is Stocking Anarchy" said Panty, "Ok, this is my word that more cool than you, you hear. "Hey Whatsup Guy you are listening to Crash FM with DJ Stryker & DJ Atomika!"" said Stryker, "Uhh.., we are host of Crash FM & CrashTV FM" said Atomika, "& why this called Driveclub rather than Crash Championship?" said Panty, "they are partner with CrashTV FM, so..., what you're secret to win a top of Driveclub position who held by Eita Kidou?" said Stryker, "we use this car to win!, they are dumb car, McLaren MP4 cannot beat this" said Panty, "uhh.., Eita used upgrade version, mean, he use Hennessey version of McLaren MP4-12C" said Atomika, "Ok, i will show to beat this thin guy" said Panty as she back to her Agera, then that two car are droven back to Lucas garage.

"Hei, Stryker, how about they would set this at Paradise City?" said Atomika as the song with name "Do What You Want" who peformence by American rock band OK Go, were played in small volume, "yeah.., but the Custom Coupe Ultimate from Burnout 3, i mean Kitano Hydros Techno is fake car that resembles modified 2002 Honda Civic Coupe with Brian O'Conner Mitsubishi Elipse Vinyl's" said Stryker, then came a couple of sport car, say it!, Hennessey Venom GT with American Flag Vinyl's, McLaren MP4-12C with England Flag & Big Ben Vinyl's, Audi R8 V10 Plus with German flag Vinyl's, Renault Sport Megane Trophy with France flag Vinyl's, Grey Koenigsegg Agera R with Koenigsegg logo on side door, Red Marussia B2, Lamborghini Aventador LP 760-4 Dragon Edition, White Nissan GT-R Spec-V with Red Circle on side of door & in the hood as Vinyl's, & finally Red fame Ferrari 599 GTO with Mandarin word at front bumber.

"Hey!, Stryker!, couple of 9 car, i should better use Krieger Ubershall 8 to take that 10 car, but the Vinyl's is flag, i call them a group from world, caused Crash FM & CrashTV FM will be a greatest hit ever seen" said Atomika,"Yes, I'M A MONKEY!" said Stryker, then the 10 driver came out from their car, they look pretty darn serious, except a driver of Aventador, Veyron, & B2.

"Whoa!, 9 guy, ok. Hey whatsup guy, welcome to Driveclub with me, DJ Stryker & DJ Atomika is here from CrashTV FM!" said Stryker to 9 guy, "ok, say hello to me & DJ Stryker, CrashTV FM will happy to you" said Atomika to 9 guy, "Hello!, My name is Italy! These are my friends, Germany, Japan, America, England, big brother France, Sweden, Russia & China" said a driver of Aventador LP 700-4, "Wait!, what you're real name?, you guy are like a name of country" said Atomika, "Yes!, i'm also suprised you're like a name of country, is right?, Atomika?" said Stryker, "Ja, what problem with my names?" said a driver of R8, "Uhhh.., nothing. Ohh, we are now show on CrashTV FM" said Stryker, "What is CrashTV FM?, da" said B2 driver, "CrashTV FM is TV version of Crash FM, probaly focusing on Burnout racing" said Stryker, "So, what your real Name?, aru" said Vulcano driver, "uhh.., i don't know, but you can call me Stryker, yes. I'M A MONKEY!" said Stryker, "Ja, what you mean?" said R8 driver, "Uuhh...?" said Stryker, "IS THAT YOU SAY ME I'M A MONKEY!?, YOU'RE A STUPID PERSON!, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" said R8 driver angrily, "Ok, easy!, don't be a dumbass!, what you're name?" said Atomika, "Ok fine, my name is Germany" said R8 driver, "Ok, why you angry at Stryker?" said Atomika, "He say i'm a monkey" said Germany, "What?!, i say I'm a Monkey, dumbass!" said Stryker, "Ohh.., i sorry for uncorrect heard what you say" said Germany, "Ok, it's fine, don't angry at me, i say "I'M A MONKEY!", oh, who is that GT-R driver?, the car are same as Himeka Akishino car except colour" said Stryker, "Who is Himeka Akishino?" said GT-R driver, it's seen a calm & shy man , "I don't know, you probaly talk at Driveclub Legendary, Eita Kidou" said Stryker, "Oh, what your name?" said Atomika, "His name is Japan, he seen he is shy" said Germany, "Ohh.., just like Himeka Akishino" said Stryker, "Who Himeka Akishino?" said Germany, "Uhh..?, probaly you talk at Driveclub Legendary, Eita Kidou" said Stryker, "Ok, what your group secret to be a Driveclub king?" said Atomika, "We learn how to grip & probaly we just not stay like that, but i'm will taking Eita position that make we shall a party again many group" said Germany "Ahh.., he regining as a top driver with highly fan" said Stryker, "How we get fan?" said Italy, "Simple, showing some extreme driving or overtaking rivals." Said Atomika, "Ohh.., that Hennessey driver name is America" said Japan as he presented him to Atomika & Stryker, "Hi dude, im America, the number one real hero" said America, a driver of Hennessey Venom GT, "Wow!, we from number one radio!, Crash FM! & Number two Television series!, CrashTV FM!" said Atomika, "Crash FM is my number one favorite radio!, dude!" said America, "wait?, do you like Crash FM?, thanks you for listening Crash FM with me, DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker" said Atomika, "yes, You're welcome" said America as he back to his Venom GT, "Well, what next?" said Atomika to Japan, "The Next is England" said Japan as he presented Noble Driver, "Ahh.., good morning" said England, a driver of Noble, "Yes, I'm DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker on Crash uuhhh..., Crash FM" said Atomika, "you mean Top Gear?" said England, "Whew, you like Top Gear?" said Stryker, "Yes, more than CrashTV FM" answerd England, "Ok, what next?" said Atomika, then a driver of Sport Megane Trophy approaching them, "Bonjour, Stryker, my name is France" said France a driver of Sport Megane Trophy & England rival, "Hey!, didn't you see i'm talking to DJ Stryker, bloody hell!" said England angrily at France, "Oh man, i want talking to Stryker" said France, "YOU CALL HIM STRYKER!, DON'T YOU ANYTHING KNOW HIM!, YOU BLOODY HELL!" said England furious, "SHUT THE F**K UP! YOU TWO!, THIS IS NOT CONFERENCE HALL!, DUMBASS!" said Stryker angrily at both, "YOU TOO, DJ STRYKER, THIS IS NOT HELL!" anwerd England angrily, "F**K YOU!, STOP IT!, DUMBASS!" said Stryker angrily , then a sound of car could heard.

"What the hell?!" said Stryker & Atomika shocked, then came four car, grey 2013 Aston Martin Vanquish, old-orange Audi RS5 Coupe, old green Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray with White Star Vinyl's on the hood, & crystal yellow Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG "Lynette?" said England as he look at grey Aston Martin, "Uhh.., Getrud & Erica?" said Germany as he look at old-orange Audi & cryltal yellow Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG "Shirley, what are you doing?, dude" said America as he look at Corvette, then all driver came out from her car, the suprised to Atomika & Stryker are most of them are not wearing pant, "What?, are sure they half-naked?" said Atomika to England, "Hello!, my name is Lynette Bishop with my friend, Erica Hartmann, Getrude Barkhorn, & Charlotte Yeager or nickname Shirley" said Lynette Bishop, a driver of Aston Martin, "Uhh.., Lynette?, are you can drive a car?" said England to Lynette, "Yes, you learning me when we at cop side, Mr. Britannia" said Lynette, "Heh.., call me England becaused this is not your world" said England, "Erica?, what are you doing here?" said Germany to Erica Hartmann, a driver of CLA 45, "Uhh, nothing" answerd Erica, "Ok, & you too, Getrude?" said Germany to Getrude Barkhorn, a driver of BMW 3 Series, "No problem" answerd Getrude, "Hey, man" said Shirley, a drive f Corvette & a America best friend, "Hi, dude" answerd America with smile, "OK, you group are 13 guy?" said Atomika, "yes, 9 man & 4 girls, while the other girls are stayed in their world" said England, "So, you're are Erica Hartmann?, huh?" said Stryker to Erica Hartmann, a former W from a fictional country called Karsland & a driver of SLS 45, "Yes, call me Erica" answerd Erica, "Thanks, but you're three guy had pretty best car, i mean Lynette, Erica, Shirley & Getrude. Have 2013 Version of Aston Martin Vanquish, Mercedes-Benz SLS 65 AMG, Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, & Audi S3 that look like pretty good" said Atomika, "So, what a name of that B2 Driver?" said Atomika to Erica "His name is Russia" answerd Erica as she presented Russia, a tall man wearing heavily coated, "Privet, Stryker (mean "Hello Stryker" in Russian), "Yes, hello too" said Stryker, "& that Chinese man?" said Atomika as he looking at Vulcano driver, "His name is China" answerd Lynette, "Nin hao, Stryker (mean "Hello, Stryker" in Mandarin), "yes, i'm DJ Stryker with DJ Atomika" said Stryker, "& why the Sweden is stayed in his car?" said Atomika to Germany, "he tired walking" said Germany, "Ok, hey, are you ready to Helping Eita?" said Atomika, "Ready, yes" said Germany, "I'm ready" said Italy, "Ok, back to your garage, people" Said Atomika, then the 13 guy back to their car & droven into Karin's garage.

"Ummm.., you know what Eita first car?" said Atomika to Stryker, "A Nissan Skyline GT-R Nismo Z?" said Stryker, "yes, that was Eita first car, thought about he went Paradise City & meet me at Crash FM HQ" said Atomika, "Ohh.., also i there too but i very busy" said Stryker, then came a couple of sport car, Red Toyota Supra with a Vinyl's from NFS Most Wanted BMW M3 GTR colored white, black-pearl Toyota BRZ, Orange-black Nissan GT-R Spec-V, black Lotus Exige (Type M1171), old yellow BMW M235i coupe, brown-black Audi TT-S, Silver Pagani Huayra which the front was totally damage, & finally black Gumpert Apollo S.

"Hah? *laugh*, she wreck 1 million car *laugh* who driving that?" said Atomika as he laugh, Stryker just laugh at Wrecked Pagani Huayra, then came out a driver of Toyota Supra, "Hello, guy, my name is Chiyo Mihama" said a driver of Supra, "Nice, my name is DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker" answerd Atomika, "Hey, nice to meet you DJ Strike, my name is Yukari Tanizaki" said Huayra driver, "It's DJ Stryker" said Stryker, "You two guy are TV presenter?, please my name is Minamo Kurosawa, call me Nyamo" said Apollo driver, "Ok guy, what you're secret to take one position" said Atomika, "We not enemy at Self-Creation rather we going to friendly at them" said Yukari, "Hmmm..., that means we going to help them" said Nyamo, "Hah.., ok, back to your base" said Stryker, them Nyamo, Yukari, & Chiyo to their car, then all 8 car back to Karin's garage.

"Short but i will placing a car with Crashbreaker" said Stryker as the song called "Come On" who played by English Christian Electronic Artist, Andy Hunter, were played in small volume, "Yeah, but in Paradise City Crashbreaker where banned" said Atomika, then a sound that surely not a speeding car, then came big mechas hovering Both Stryker & Atomika.

"What The f***!, Stryker!, where the Crash Car with Crashbreaker!?" said Atomika mercy, "Sh**!, they are in my garage!" said Stryker, then a people which is girl who controlling mecha hopped down & the mechas disappeared, "Wait!?, are you kidding me?!" said Stryker, "Are you killing me with that mecha until i gonna attack you with Crash car armed with bomb or join #Driveclub?" said Atomika angrily, "Sorry for kidding you until you gonna placing car armed with bomb" said one of girls, "Yeah, but don't acting like that, & don't forget, don't kidding me with that mecha." said Stryker, "Stryker!, are we ever presented them into #Driveclub?" said Atomika, "Ohhh.., sorry Atomika, by the way. Hey Whatsup guy welcome to #Driveclub, where the victorious means, what your name you are?," said Stryker, then the girls presented herself one-by-one.

"I am Charlotte Dunois".

"I am Cecilia Alcott".

"I am Houki Shinonono".

"I am Huang Lingyin".

"I am Laura Bodewig".

"Ok, I'm DJ Atomika with DJ..." said Atomika, "DJ Stryker from CrashTV FM & Crash FM, now it's up to you." said Stryker, then those girls posed & saying together: "We come from the Infinite Stratos Academy".

"Hey, you make me fell like i'm playing Burnout 3: Takedown" said Stryker, "& Where's your car?" said Atomika, "We friendly with Lynette Bishop, Charlotte "Shirley" Yeager, Erica Hartmann, & Getrude Barkhorn" said Charlotte, "Wait!, you friendly at them?, nice!, but they in another group" said Stryker, "Ok, where your car?" said Atomika, " Fear not." Said Charlotte, "Each of us can do..., THIS!" said Cecilia, then all girls pull out small remote, then they pressing the button which make the car appeared which the car was pretty good:

Charlotte tranposting her Orange and White Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 SuperSport.

Huang transporting her Violet Ferrari 599XX.

Houki transporting her Black-Orange Honda NSX-R GT.

Cecilia transporting her Dark Blue McLaren F1 LM.

Laura transporting her grey Gumpert Apollo Enraged.

"Whew, you can transporting a nice car, but not nice as Eita McLaren MP4-12C" said Atomika, "Atomika!, our car are nice as Eita McLaren MP4-12C" said Laura, "Shut The f*** up!, ok, what your secret to get a number one position?" said Stryker, "Uhh.., we not taking Eita place rather we will helping Eita Kidou & his group" said Charlotte, "Ahhh..., like i'm say, what that mecha?, making i'm going to kill you with Crash Car fifted with Crashbreaker" said Stryker, "Wait?, Crashbreaker?" said Cecilia, "Uhh..., Crashbreaker is powerfull weapon that blast nearby car away from car who armed with that by Trigerring if you have enough boost by making 10 car crashing" said Atomika, "ohh.., that mean, your weapon is more deadly than us" said Laura, "Uhh.., it's used when the Crash Time in Burnout World" said Stryker, "Ok, but one question, what is that amazing mecha robot look like?" said Atomika, "the name was Infinite Stratos but the type was Exoskeletons" said Cecilia, "Ohh, Huang, i should call you Ling?" said Stryker to Huang, "Heh.., call me Rin" said Huang,"Uhh.., but i don't want know Exoskeletons, ok, back to your garage" said Atomika,then all girls back to their car & droven to Karin's garage.

"Hey Stryker, which i take Watson Revenge or Krieger Ubershall 8?" said Atomika to Stryker as the song called "Bleach" who perfomence by electronic artist who created this song for Asphalt 8 theme called Krubb Weinkroist, where played in small Volume, "Yeah, probaly i want Super type 1 from Burnout 3: Takedown" said Stryker, then came a couple a powrfull car & highly pop supercar, say it: Orange-Red McLaren P1 with McLaren logo on side door, blue Aston Martin One-77, Bright Grey Koenigsegg One:1, Orange Ferrari LaFerrari, Purple Alfa Romeo 4C Concept, Bright Pink GTA Spano, Black McLaren 650S, & two Dark Yellow Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 SuperSport.

"Wow!, a bounch of supercar, with that, that making CrashTV FM is greatest hits ever seen" said Atomika, "Yess.., Welcome to party!" said Stryker, then all driver came out from they car, all driver are girls.

"Wow!, another girls with fast car, Crash FM will be a greatest hit ever seen" said Stryker, "Ok.., Hey whatsup guy welcome to #Driveclub with me DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker from CrashTV FM & Crash FM" said Atomika, then the girls possed all together & saying: "WE ARE FROM 756 IDOLS!".

"WOW!, You all an idols!, What your name?" said Atomika, "Ok, before you hit Driveclub, please, what your name?" said Stryker, the the girls showed herself one-by-one.

"Hello Stryker!, Atomika!, my name is Haruka Amami" said a P1 driver.

"Nice to meet you, Stryker!, my name is Chihaya Kisagari" said One-77 driver.

"Hi, Atomika!, my name is Yukiho Hagiwara" said One:1 driver.

"My name is Yayoi Takatsuki" said LaFerrari driver.

"It's nice to meet you too, Atomika, my name is Azusa Miura" said 4C Concept driver.

"Hi there, Stryker!, my name is Iori Minase" said Spano driver.

"I am Makoto Kikuchi" said 650S driver.

"We are Ami & Mami Futami" said both Veyron driver.

"Nice name!, more cool than Atomika & Stryker!" said Atomika, "Thanks you" answerd Haruka, "Ok, your guy are really powerfull car from McLaren P1 into Bugatti Veyron" said Atomika, "Ohh.., our producer bought this so we are using this" said Makoto, "That means i am going to ride Watson Revenge from Burnout: Paradise" said Atomika, "Heh.., not like that, Atomika" said Yukiho, "Please call me DJ Atomika" said Atomika, "Ok" said Yukiho, "Ok, what your secret to beat Self-Creation?" said Atomika, "Uhh.., we not taking that place rather we will going to help them" said Iori, "Ohh..., ok, but there something i want, ready to race?" said Stryker, all girls shouted: "Ready!".

"Time back to garage!" said Atomika, thenn all girls back to their car & droven to Karin's garage.

"Hey, Stryker!, do you have Kitano Hydros Techno?" said Atomika as the song called "Above The Clouds" who perfomence by Newgrounds user, DJ Bjra, were played in small volume, "You means Custom Coupe Ultimate?" said Stryker, then came a couple of supercar, a Red Maiden Koenigsegg Agera, black Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse, & Blue Sea Aston Martin V12 Vantage Zagato.

"Oh, Oh, let's see how they driving are?" said Stryker, then the driver are out, they are seen girls wearing Maiden Clothes except the V12 Vantage driver.

"Uhh..?, this is music festival & casual racing, not a magical war & maiden festival", said Stryker, "Hi, My name is Reimu Hakurei" said Agera driver, "I am Marisa Kirisame" said Veyron driver, "& I'm Cirno" said V12 Vantage driver, "Nice to meet you guy, my name is DJ Stryker on CrashTV FM" said Stryker, "& I'm DJ Atomika from CrashTV FM & Radio Big" said Atomika,"Thank, would i want to help Championship" said Reimu, "Yeah, that means you're gonna beat Eita Kidou" said Stryker, "Ohh.., thanks" said Cirno, "Yeah.., but you all wearing Maiden Clother except Cirno" said Atomika, "Ohh.., we was from ZUN so we wear this at any place" said Reimu, "Ohh.., so, how you get a powerfull car?" said Stryker, "Well, after we transported into this world, we gonna taking at racing & buy this car in Geneva" said Cirno, "Ohh.., time back to your garage" said Atomika, then 3 girls are back to their car & driven to Karin's garage.

"Heh.., Crash FM just know who is that girls" said Atomika as the song called "Crash" who perfomence by english indie pop band, The Primitives, were played in small volume, "Yes, does make me feel like i'm playing Left 4 Dead 2" said Stryker, "Ohhh.., but Scott Tyler from Horizon Bass FM just comment that Crash FM is Horizon Bass FM rival" said Atomika, then came another couple of car which the colour of all car are satin green & has a 1121st Platoon Vinyl's on side door, RUF R Kompressor, Mercedes-Benz C63 Black Series, BMW M6 (F16), Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, & the finally Volkswagen W12 Nardò.

"Another Bounch of Europe Car making i'm going to dial 9-1-1" said Stryker, then the driver are ou from their car which is girls wearing Soldier Clothes.

"Hey, nice girls with car, who are you guy?" said Stryker, "Hello, my name is Kanata Sorami" said Kanata Sorami, a driver of RUF R Kompressor, "Hmm.., Kanata, your car are nice: RUF Rt-12 which is look like Porsche 997" said Stryker, "Thanks" said Kanata, "Hey, DJ Stryker, my name is Rio Kazumiya" said Rio Kazumiya, a driver of Mercedes-Benz C63 Black Series, "Yes, my name are more than tanks" said Stryker, "You are DJ Atomika?, my name is Filicia Heideman" said Filicia Heideman, a driver of BMW M6 (F12), "Yes, my name are cool!" said Atomika, "Hello there, nice to meet you, my name is Noel Kannagi" said Noel Kannagi, a driver of Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series, "Nice to meet you, my name is DJ Stryker" said Stryker, "So, what your secret to get a number one position" said Atomika, "Uhh..., we helping them, not taking number one position" said Filicia, "Ohh.., & why you all are wearing soldier clothes?" said Stryker, "We from 1121st Platoon, so our real identity is soldier" said Kanata, "Ok, but your car are Pop-Up car" said Atomika, "Uhh.., we found it at local Junkyard" said Noel, "Ok, time bake to your base" said Atomika, then all 5 girls back to their car & droven into Karin's garage.

"Hey, it's seen i want driving Hot Rod from Burnout 3" said Atomika as the song called "Cars" who played by english musician & singer, Gary Numan, were played in small volume, "Yes, until we arrested by police" said Stryker, then came a couple of sport car: a Black & Red Ferrari 458 Italia, White Lamborghini Huracan, Silver Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R Nismo Z with aftermarket decals, & the finally Emerald Green Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG.

"Another again, but just little suprise to me" said Stryker, "Yep, just more that Atomika is number one radio comentator" said Atomika, then all driver out from their car.

"Hey, Stupid Atomic Bomb, my name is Arsene Lupin III with my company, Daiseku Jigen, Goemon Isikawa XIII and Fujiko Mine" said Arsene Lupin III, a driver of 458 Italia, "Nice too meet you. Anyway, hey whatsup guy welcome to world number one casual racing called #Driveclub with me, DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker from CrashTV FM & Crash FM" said Atomika, "Crash FM, more like Crashing Radio Station" said Jigen, a driver of Lamborghini Huracan, "Hey!, don't say like that!" said Stryker, "For stupid DJ ever seen?, i wanna taking Eita dumb Kidou position" said Lupin, "Ohh.., you not able to defeat him, he is number one #Driveclub racer" said Atomika, "Hah!, his skill is weak, i wanna take that thin weak" said Goemon, a driver of Skyline R34 GT-R Nismo Z, then a sound of car could hear, then came a couple of sport car: Bright-Pink Savage Rivale Roadyacht GTS, Orange Volkswagen W12 Syncro, Satin Green Mitsuoka Orochi, & the finally, Sea Blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP 560-4.

"Ohh.., another your company?" said Stryker, "Wait, that was our enemy!" said Lupin, "What that group?" said Atomika, "They called Milky Holmes, that was our true enemy" said Lupin, then all driver are came out from their car.

"Hello, DJ Atomika, my name is Sherlock Shellingford, call me Sheryl" said Sherlock Shellingford, a driver of Rivale Roadyacht GTS, "Nice girls, you know my name" said Atomika, "What!, E...e...a..." said Lupin mercy, "Hey, my name is Nero Yuzurizaki" said Nero Yuzurizaki, a driver of Pagani Huayra, "Nice to meet you, my name is DJ Stryker & DJ Atomika from CrashTV FM & Crash FM" said Stryker, "Stryker!, Ahh...!, FINE!, I WILL SEE YOU!" said Goemon angrily as he back to his Skyline, then all group know as Detective Man are back to their car & droven into Lucas garage.

"Hey!, why are you all leaving?" said Stryker, "Forget about that" said Sheryl, "Heh, let's talking to these girls" said Atomika, "Ok, what your secret to be a number one?" said Stryker, "We not going to number one rather we will going to help them" said Hercules Barton or nickname Elly, a driver of Mitsuoka Orochi, "Hmmm.., but why that group, i means Lupin Company has force droven into garage?" said Atomika, "They found that we are detective, so they set we as number one enemy" said Sheryl, "Uhmm.., it's look like you gonna rest, ok, you go to Karin's garage, ok" said Stryker, "Yes" said Sheryl, then all 4 girls with group know as Detective Milky Holmes are back to their car & droven into Karin's garage.

"Yep, Just like we stayed at night, but this Country called Canada are good place?" said Atomika, "i told You Canada was really nice for Driveclub" said Stryker, then came a couple of sporty car: Red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, Bright-Yellow Ford GT with double white strip, Violet Nissan GT-R Spec-V, & the purple Arash AF8.

"Whew, Whew..., sporty car is here, like Ferrari." said Atomika, "Yeah, don't act like childist n00b" said Stryker, "Hello, guy, my name is Kirino Kousaka & i'm Otaku avid" said Kirino Kousaka, a avid Otaku girls & a driver of Ford GT, "Ehh.., can you calm down, we are in front of two DJ" said F12 Berlinetta driver, "Ohh.., good job, my name is DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker from CrashTV FM & Crash FM" said Atomika, "Heh, sorry, DJ Atomika & Stryker, my name is Kyousuke Kousaka" said Kyousuke Kousaka, a driver of Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, "No problem" said Stryker, "Hey, guy, we will helping Self-Creation" said Kirino, "Heh, you very good at them, but let's you introduced another your group" said Atomika, then Kirino presented GT-R driver, "Here, her name was Ruri Gokou" said Kirino, "Heh.., nice to meet you" said Ruri, "Nice to meet you too, my name is DJ Atomika on Crash FM" said Atomika, then Kirino presented Zonda F driver, "Ok, this is the last, her name was Saori Makishima" said Kirino, "Hello, CrashTV FM" said Saori, "Nice, my name is DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker on Crash FM" said Atomika, "Ok, you need little rest, go to Karin's garage" said Stryker "Ok" said Kirino, then all 4 crew know as Otaku Team Race are back to their car & droven into Karin's Garage.

"Well, i want couple of Burnout series that the popular are in Crash mode" said Stryker as the song called "Chemistry Gontran" who created by video games deplover who popular for Asphalt series called Gameloft, where played in small volume, "Hey, listen to this song, i like this song, feel like i'm playing Asphalt 8: Airborne in my Ipad Air" said Atomika, then came a couple of car: Bright Green W Motors Lykan Hypersport, Pare Brown McLaren P1, & Dark Red Jaguar XJR-15.

"Hey?, i know them!, they was visited Crash FM" said Atomika, "Wait?, you know this guy?" ask Stryker, "Yes, they are from Code Geass" said Atomika, then all driver are came out from their car, "I know that!, a Lykan driver is C. C., the P1 driver is Lelouch, & the Veyron driver is Suzaku" said Atomika, "I don't know that guy because i'm very busy at Crash FM" said Stryker, "So, this is next Horizon?" said Lelouch, "Ehh.., this is #Driveclub" said Atomika, "& who that guy?" said Lelouch as he pointing at Stryker, "His name is DJ Stryker" said Atomika, "& the real name?" said Suzaku, "I don't know what my real name, but please call me DJ Stryker" said Stryker, "Ok, we want take number one position" said C. C., "Uhh.., he is difficult driver" said Atomika, "Wait?, his car is McLaren MP4-12C" said Lelouch, "He use Hennessey Version of McLaren MP4-12C that upgrade into 2010 Horsepower" said Stryker, "Ok, but how about your game?" said Suzaku, "Burnout: Paradise?" said Atomika, "Yes" said Suzaku, "Still popular, but now they very want playing Need for Speed: Rivals" said Atomika, "Ok, what you want again we?" said Lelouch, "Uhhhh... back to Lucas Garage" said Stryker, then three guy with group know as Code Geass are back to their car & delivered it to Lucas Garage.

"Some say he is more like Stormtrooper in Star War" said Stryker, "You mean The Stig?" said Atomika, "Probaly yes" said Stryker, then came two car that both were manufacture by Lexus: Lexus LF-A & Lexus RC-F.

"Wait, i known those girls!" said Stryker, "Who?" said Atomika, "They are Misaka Mikoto & Kuroko Shirai!" said Stryker, then the driver are came out from their car: the driver of Lexus LF-A is Misaka Mikoto, while the driver of Lexus RC-F is Kuroko Shirai, "Well, long time no see, Stryker" said Mikoto, "Heh, well yes, Misaka Mikoto" said Stryker, "& who that man?" said Kuroko, "My name is DJ Atomika nailed from Crash FM" said Atomika, "Well, what the condition of Eita Kidou? He is fine?" said Mikoto, "He fine, but you going to help him?" said Stryker, "Yes, we doesn't wanna he is loser" said Kuroko, "Ok, there Karin's garage in there" said Atomika, "thanks, man" said Mikoto"Well,what the condition in Academy City?" said Stryker, "Now it's look clear now, no criminal activity again" said Mikoto, "Ohh.., what level am i? I forgot that?" said Stryker, "Your level is 3" said Mikoto, "Thanks, glad you know my level" said Stryker, "Ok, you two, drive to Karin's garage" said Atomika, then both Mikoto & Kuroko back to their car & headed to Karin's garage.

"Whew, look like i'm gonna going to rest" said Atomika as the song called "Secepat Kilat" who perfomence by Indonesian indie rock band, Nidji, where played in small volume, "But i'm still active like that" said Stryker, then came a couple of car which is Japan tuner car: Bright Brown Nissan 370z Nismo Z, Sea Blue Toyota Supra Mark IV, Dark Brown Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R, & Black Subaru Impreza WRX Hatchback with word spelling "SHINONOME MOBILE" on side.

"Japan sport car, no problem" said Stryker, then all driver came out from their car which is girls, "Selamat Pagi, Stryker (Mean "Good Morning, Stryker " in Indonesian & Malay), my name is Yuuko Aioi, call me Yukko" said Yuuko Aioi, a driver of 370z, "Heh, little know Indonesia language, anyway, welcome to #Driveclub with me, DJ Stryker & DJ Atomika" said Stryker, "Yeahh.., baby, introduced your crew!" said Atomika, then Yukko presented Supra driver, "This is my best-friend, her name was Mio Naganohara" said Yukko, "Hello, DJ Stryker" said Mio, "Thanks, but don'tprank me, ok" said Stryker, "Ok" said Mio, "Ok, who next?" said Stryker, "My name is Mai Minakami" said Mai Minakami, a driver of Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R, "Well, I am DJ Atomika with DJ Stryker from Crash FM" said Atomika, "Ok, the last one" said Stryker, "Ok, come here" said Yukko as she presented shy Impreza driver, "Hey, girls, my name is DJ Stryker & DJ Atomika on Crash FM, what your name" said Stryker, "Uhh..., he...l...o.., my...name...isss.." said Impreza driver, "What your name?" said Stryker, "Uhh...ahhhhh.." said Impreza driver, "Come On!" said Stryker, "MY NAME IS NANO SHINONOME!" said Impreza driver as she run back to her Impreza due she was very shy, "Too shy, but the car are cool, Impreza" said Stryker, "well, thanks, but can we help Eita?" said Yukko, "Yes, you drove to Karin's garage, ok" said Atomika, then all girls are back to their car & went to Karin's garage.

"Do you know Comic 8?" said Atomika, "I know, Indonesian film that talking about bank roberry because some reason, some are andreline sport, some are helping poor people, & some are kidding people" said Stryker, then came the couple of car: Red Subaru Impreza WRX Sti Coupe, White BMW M5, & the Yellow Renault Sport Megane III.

"Hey, check it that, it's look ike they going to Wangan here because the car are mosty Tuner car that similiar to Need for Speed: Carbon." said Stryker, "Yes, it's does" said Atomika, then the driver are came out from their car, "Wait?!, Are you all a pirate?" said Stryker, "Yes, my name is Luffy D. Monkey" said Luffy D. Monkey, a Impreza STi Coupe driver, "Well, i'm not a pirate rather a Crash FM host, my name is DJ Stryker with DJ Atomika on CrashTV FM" said Stryker, "Wait? Crash FM is our enemy!" said Luffy, "Hey!, that a radio station!" said Atomika, "Sorry" said Luffy, "So, introducing your crew" said Stryker, then Luffy presented a swordman & a driver of Skyline, "Ok, let's i introducing him, his name is Zoro Roronoa" said Luffy, "Nice too meet you, DJ Stryker" said Zoro, "Yeah, but your bugatti was pretty fast thought the fastest was Eita McLaren MP4-12C" said Stryker, "Yep, let's introducing the last" said Luffy as he presented Megane driver, "Ok, the name was Sanji" said Luffy, "Nice to meet you, Atomika" said Sanji, "It's DJ Atomika" said Atomika, "Ok, are you ready to rolling Eita Kidou?" said Stryker, "Yes, we will beat that thin man" said Luffy, "Back to your garage!" said Stryker, then 3 guy are back to their car & delivered into Lucas garage.

"Ok, i'm going to make another Showtime in Paradise City" said Atomika, "Yes, but i'm not going set as target in shooting range" said Stryker, then came a couple of sport car, Black RUF CTR3 Clubsport with FNC FAL vinyl's on right side, Orange-Yellow Ford GT FIA GT1, Belgium-Brown Mercedes-Benz McLaren SLR 722 Edition, Navy blue McLaren MP4-12C GT3, Grey Bentley Continetal Supersport, & Silver BMW Z4 GT3.

"Ahhh.., another group of Sport car" said Stryker, then all driver came out from their which is girls, the scared thing for Atomika & Stryker are most of them carrying gun, "What the hell!, please don't shoot me!, we are innocent!" said Atomika mercy, "No!, we doesn't shoot you" said one of girls carrying FN FNC gun, "Ohh.., i think you shoot me, ok, fine, welcome to Driveclub with me, DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker from CrashTV FM & Crash FM" said Atomika, "Hello too guy, my name is Funco with my friend, M16A4, Sig, Elle, Fal, & Empee" said girls who carrying FN FNC Gun, "Jeez, you all name are very closely similliar to name of gun, i though you all too much playing First-Person Shooter" said Atomika, "Ohh.., we not playing that game, our school was gun school" said Funco, "So, Funco, what your real name?" said Stryker, "We doesn't use real name" said Funco, "Hmm, but why not use car name like 12C, Veyron, or something else" said Stryker, "Heh, we from gun school so there is no car" said M16A4, "Ok, one question, how you guy to react Eita position?" said Atomika, "Uhh, we going to help him" said Funco, "Ok, time back to garage with DMV is on Crash FM" said Atomika, then all girls back to their car & droven into Karin's garage.

"Hey, Stryker, do you want some coffee?" said Atomika, "Well, Hell yeah!" said Stryker, then came a couple of sport car: Red-Rosso Ferrari FXX Evoluzione, Purple Jaguar C-X75, Light Green Zenvo ST-1, & Bright Pink Koenigsegg CCXR.

"Another Sport car means 1 million dolar" said Stryker, then all driver are out from their car, all driver are girls, "Hello Driveclub, my name is Madoka Kaname" said FXX driver, "Ok, Driveclub is not person name, my name is DJ Atomika & DJ Stryker" said Atomika, "Ok, can i presenting my friends?" said Madoka, "Ok, what your frend?" said Atomika, then Madoka presenting C-X75 driver, "Ok, this is my first friend her name is Homura Akemi" said Madoka, "Hey, Atomika" said Homura to Atomika, "Nice, but don't forget DJ at the front" said Atomika, then next Madoka presenting ST-1, "Hei, my name is Sayaka Miki" said ST-1 driver, "Well, i'm DJ Atomika with this stupid guy, DJ Stryker" said Atomika, "F*** You!, Atomika!" replied Stryker to Atomika, then Madoka presenting CCXR driver, "This is Driveclub?" said CCXR driver, "Yes, what your name?" said Stryker, "My name is Kyoko Sakura" replied CCXR driver, "Ok, I'm DJ Atomika with bad DJ, DJ Stryker" said Atomika, "Yo!, What!?" said Stryker to Atomika, "Ok, can be easy, guy" said Madoko, "Ok, ehem.., what your secret to get a top?" said Atomika, "Well.., actually we gonna beat Self-creation but yeahh.., i don't want get them lost, so we here to help that group" said Madoko, "Ok, because DMV want looking you, so back to your garage" said Stryker, then all girls back to their girls & went to Karin's Garage.

"Well, this is the last so we take little rest now" said Atomika, "Yes, let's some hot coffe" said Stryker, "Ok, don't missed it, becaused tomorrow is a racing time!" said Atomika, "Yep, that was public acces that brought you by CrashTV FM" said Stryker, then both DJ are went to CrashTV FM van for resting.

Meanwhile in Karin's garage.

"Well, well, it's nice too meet you guy" said Eita, "Yes, nice too meet you, Eita!" said Everyone, "Hey, Charlotte!, long time no see" said Shirley, "Thanks you, Shirley" said Charlotte, "Ok, the trainer will came a couple of minute" said Eita, then came White-Black Nissan GT-R Egoist with a word of "Trainer" on back bumper & a logo of Driveclub at hood.

"Ok, let's i introducing my trainer" said Eita as he presented GT-R driver which is the trainer, "Ok people, my name is Karin Yakemeta, i'm a retired blur member & now i gonna teach you about racing & little stun drive" said Karin as he went to upstair for resting, "Uhh...?" said Yukko, "Hey!, Yukko!, what we doing now?" said Mio Naganohara, "Let''s we rest" said Yukko as she went to rest room with Mio Naganohara.

"Ahh..,this is not good" said Sheryl, "Ok, tomorrow we gonna racing" said Elly, then Sheryl & Elly went to their room which there they friend.

"Ok, many fangirl who #Driveclub fan are love with me, so, i going to outside" said Eita as he back to his McLaren MP4-12C, then he go outside.

"Wait?, where Eita-san going?" said Yui, "I think because he is #Driveclub king" said Ritsu, "Well, let's some little rest so we will ready at tomorrow" said Yui, then all 5 girls (Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Tainaka Ritsu, Akiyama Mio, & Azusa Nakano) are went to their room & doing some rest.

Meanwhile, Eita exiting his 12C and salutes his horde of fan & fangirls applauding, cheering, squeling, & sometimes shouting "EITA-SAN!" or "EITA-KUN!".

"Thank you!, every one!, i love you #Driveclub!" said Eita happily, then the fangirls are came to Eita & asked his racer: "Hey!, Eita-san, can you give me a autograph", "Sure, why not?" said Eita as he smile & gave her autograph, "Thank you, you're such a sweety" said fangirls, "Ok, do you want some music?" said Eita, all fan are cheering & shouted: "TURNED THE MUSIC!", then Eita put the song called "Burnout Theme (Tate Remix)" who perfomence by Italian music composer who work at various video Games like Need for Speed & Burnout series called Vanesa Lorena Tate, every was cheering as the song, Eita then happy at them.

Meanwhile in CrashTV FM van.

"Hey, Stryker, do want any good time?" said Atomika, "Probaly yes" said Stryker, then came another DJ which from Horizon Bass Arena FM, "Hey, Scott, long time no see" said Atomika, "Hey, who is that man?" said Stryker to Atomika, "Hi, i'm Scott Tyler from Horizon Bass Arena FM" said Scott, "You?", "My name is DJ Stryker form Crash FM" said Stryker, "Hello, Stryker, what you guy have?" said Scott, "Well, we have been playing Burnout Paradise" said Stryker, "Ohh.., but you seen are tired" said Scott, "Yeah, but i'm going to play Asphalt 8" said Atomika as he grab his Ipad air from his bag & start playing Asphalt 8: Airborne, "Well, so, Stryker, can you put the song?" said Scott.

"Ok, let's put the song" said Stryker, then he put the song called "Lights (Skrux Remix)" who perfomence by Youtube dubstep artist called Klaypex, "Thanks Stryker!, i love this song!" said Scott, "Your Welcome" said Stryker.

* * *

**Well, let's see at next episode, bye.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	2. The Road into Driveclub

**OK, this is second chapter of Driveclub, as the racing is set on next chapter so this is a training & little talking, So, beacuse i only know this but this story is truly Horizon Festival 2-0 rival, so, let's get some read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Road into Driveclub**

Today, after 5 hour, Eita went back to Karin's garage to checking out what they will ready to race, the only think he want is working with them to keep as #Driveclub number one racer that he gonna to touch it.

"Hey guys, i'm back!" said Eita as he exiting his 12C, "Yeah." Said Mikoto, "Uhh.. One-Sama?" said Kuroko, "Ok, i'm fine, but you have little training before you hit at tomorrow" said Eita, "Tomorrow?, are you kidding me?" said Mikoto, "No, talk to DJ Stryker & DJ Atomika, i'm not kidding" said Eita, "Ok" said Mikoto, then both Mikoto & Kuroko are went to their car for little training.

"Well, i will find my edge & give positive side at them" said Eita himself, "Ei-kun!, my car won't start!" said Chiwa as she try revving her SLS, "What your gear?" said Eita, "R" said Chiwa, "That because you car gear is R" said Eita, then Chiwa look at R word at Spidometer because she forgot to changed it, then Chiwa changed gear into 1 so the word R turned into 1 so she can move her car, "Thanks you, Ei-kun!" said Chiwa, "No problem, next time if you car park & doesn't started, changed R into 1, ok?" said Eita, then the Chiwa car went outside for training.

Meanwhile in Lucas garage.

"So, let's we take Eita place, it's right?" said Sebastian as their leader, "Yes!, we will kill that thin boy!" said Panty, "Ok, let's introducing Karin's nemesis" said Sebastian as he introducing their trainer, "Ok, everyone, please my name is Lucas Iskandar & i will train you to get number one who holded by Eita Dumb Kidou" said the Trainer, "Ok, Lucas!, what training we would take?" said Lelouch, "So, i'm training about basic extreme stunt & little drag" said Lucas, "Wow, that could take my ass" said Lupin, "Yeah.., & that stupid thin man must die!" said Luffy, "Yes!, we will take that position, Grand Prize & his car" said Lucas, Evrybody shout: "OK!", "Nice, let's training" said Lucas.

Meanwhile in CrashTV FM van.

"Hey, let's more talking" said Scott, "Yeah, but i'm gonna put Horizon Bass Arena FM into Burnout world" said Stryker, "Wait?, Burnout world?" said Scott, "Yeah, what else's?, Gran Turismo or what?" said Atomika, "Ok, what car #Driveclub have?" said Scott, "Many car are presented in #Driveclub from Sport Hatchback, Renault Sport Megane III into World fastest car, Hennessey Venom GT" said Stryker, "But actually Tamaki is king of #Driveclub?" said Scott, "Wait?, Eita Kidou is #Driveclub king" said Atomika, "Yeah, but Tamaki want he is #Driveclub king" said Scott, "To be a king, he must defeating Eita Kidou, defeating Eita is too hard so he must very skilled at racing" said Atomika, "He is skilled at racing" said Scott, "More than skilled" said Stryker, "Ohh.., that means he must extra training to defeating Eita" said Scott, "Yep, & his racing group is the strongest group in #Driveclub." Said Atomika, "Ohh.., but in Horizon festival there's no racing group" said Scott, "Yep, that's why Tamaki bring his crew" said Stryker, "Tamaki is a driver of Lamborghini Murcielago?" said Atomika, "Actually he is a driver of Aston Martin One-77" said Scott.

"Yeah, but you have knew this, this is Driveclub, tomorrow is racing, i know that so let's look at them" said Stryker, "But will Driveclub have car wash?" said Scott, "What!?, that Car Wash station with severe girls?" said Stryker, "No!, i means.." said Scott, "Ok, but luckily i have a song from Haezer" said Stryker, then he put the song called "Troublemaker" who perfomenced by African eletro artist called Haezer.

Meanwhile in Karin's Garage, at middle of garage.

"Well, i have to watch Top Gear episode 21 in my room" said America, "Well, but you have to control yourself because is racing time" said Eita, "Yeah!, you are number one racer i ever had" said America, "Heh..., thanks, i have to talking to Italy" said Eita, then America walked alway, "Oh yeah, Italy, i'm very sorry to you because your driving skill is terrible so you have enough training" said Eita, "Yes, your are my best people" said Italy happy, "Heh..., don't let my friend angry at me" said Eita, then Italy run away full of joy, then Eita shouting to everyone & say: "Ok, everbody, Let's get some enough training before you hit racing, because tomorrow gamescom & Driveclub making Gamescom, so, let's get training".

"What!, are you sure, Eita-san?" said Cecilia, "Sure, why not, we training now" said Eita, then everyone went outside & doing some training.

Meanwhile at Lucas Garage.

"So, i want my nemesis, Ritsu, is dead" said Panty, "Yes, she is terrible driver i thought" said Stocking, "Oh- Oh, you two, she is best driver, if you like that front of her, you will be challenged by her" said Lucas as he appeared, "Are you serious?" said Panty, "Yes, you will see at tomorrow" said Lucas, Panty just give him a middle finger, "Ok, you done" said Lucas little angrily as he walked alway.

"Ok, let's get some little party" said Luffy, "I'm sorry, because tomorrow is racing" said Lucas, "Ok, i will show him" said Tamaki, "Yes, the correct answerd, he must die" said Lucas, Everyone shouted: "Yes!".

Meanwhile at front of Karin Garage.

It's look like Misaka & Kuroko just have a training at wheel like drifting & slalom as Karin watched it, as Misaka & Kuroko leave Karin car, now it's up to Ai Fuyuumi.

"Ok, your time is set, act like a stuntman, go!" said Karin, then Ai launched Karin GT-R & doing some stunt drive like Slalom & Drifting, "Good!, 30 minutes to go" said Karin, then Ai doing doughtnut for 25 minutes, "Good, ok, time's up!" said Karin, then Ai leave Karin GT-R, "Well, nice job everyone!, i'm very happy at you all because you past the training, that means you all will ready for racing" said Eita, "Thanks for training" said Mikoto, "No problem, Mikoto, now let's get some rest, tomorrow is hard day for you all" said Eita, then everyone headed into Karin's garage.

"Well, i'm tired" said Charlotte, "Me too, let's get some resting" said Shirley, "Uhh.., Charlotte?" said Laura, "Yeah" said Charlotte, "It's seen your friend with Shirley which the real name same as you" said Laura, "Yes, she is Charlotte Yeager" said Charlotte.

As everyone enter Karin garage, then came DJ Stryker.

"Hey, whatsup everybody" said Stryker, "Yes!, we seen again, Stryker" said Karin, "Thanks, glad you see me" said Stryker, "Well, i have enough teaching everyone" said Karin, "Ohhh.., but something you must know, Atomika friend which the name was Scott Tyler comment that Tamaki is #Driveclub king, i not sure that true or not" said Stryker, "Ahh.. Come On, Eita is #Driveclub king & my friend, i always believe him" said Karin, "Ohh.., thanks" said Stryker as he run away from Karin's garage.

Meanwhile at CrashTV FM van.

"Ok, tomorrow we will show at CrashTV FM, that's it?" said Atomika, "Yeah, i will shiw at them" said Scott, then came Stryker.

"Stryker?, what's wrong?" said Atomika, "I have already talking at Karin that surely Eita is #Driveclub king" said Stryker, "No way!, Tamaki is Speed Demon!" said Scott, "You believe it!, Eita is best driver at #Driveclub" said Stryker, then Scott grab a photo of HTT band from Stryker shirt pocket.

"What The!, gimme that!" said Stryker, "Wait?, who those girls?" said Scott, "Ok, take that photo to me, please" said Stryker, "No!, who those girls!" said Scott, "Ok, enough!, let's get some music" said Atomika, then he put the song called "Holdin On (Skrillex & Nero Remix)" who peformence by Monsta.

* * *

**Well, i have enough to doing again but don't missed it at next chapter, i will going to created, see ya~.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
